narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeru Higashiyama
Takeru Higashiyama (東山瑠, Higashiyama Takeru), formerly known as Hiryū (飛龍, Hiryū), is a main supporting character in Kimza Chronicles: War Against Hell, written by Ishiino Gerdo. He is the youngest member of the Sacred Elder Group, a master of Wind, Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Release, and former shinobi from Sunagakure. He was known Takeru of Fujin's Palm due to his powerful signature technique and the Last Sacred Elder, due to being the last of the Sacred Elder Group to actively oppose the Shinjiro Tenga Group. Background Takeru was born of Ebizō's as-of-yet unnamed son and his unnamed wife, and was named Hiryū. Hiryū was a good shinobi with an above average chance of success. He graduated from ninja academy at 11 and was promoted to Chunin at 15. Around this time, Hiryū felt a lust for power and began to become arrogant towards many people. He fought frequently with his own teammates and was eventually banished from the squad after a diasaterous fight. Due to straining relationships at home, Hiryū didn't confide in his parents and became sort of a rouge for a long time. Due to the orders of the elders, he was then sent on missions all over the shinobi world for the good of Sunagakure as well as make him more humble and honorable. He retained his cockiness, but he improved as a shinobi. He eventually came home and was promoted to jōnin at age 19. He had witnessed and was involved some major events during the Naruto storyline. He participated in the joint Sunagakure-Otogakure invasion of Konohagakure, where he fought and was injured in battle by Might Guy. He also fought in the Fourth Shinobi World War, where he was part of the Third Division and was said to kill quite a few foes. This rising fame made him more arrogant than ever, causing him to strive to crush everyone he faced. After the war, Hiryū decided to travel the world in search of the true powers of Wind Release. His sudden departure made the council see this of treason and branded Hiryū a missing-nin. For about three years, Hiryū was on the run from his own village and trying to master the powers of wind. Hiryū changed his name to Takeru Higashiyama to deter being spotted by Suna's allies. Suna then sent Takeru's own father after him and they fought in mountains near Kumogakure. After a long an exhausting battle, Takeru killed his father with a few vicious techniques in tandem. Upon that moment, Takeru realized what he had done and was mortified. He saw that the darkness that festered within him changed him into a murderous soul. He was determined to make peace with himself and make sure his devastating might would never be unleashed again. Gazing upon his father's corpse, Takeru told him that he would carry on his honor and regain his status as a shinobi. Unable to carry the burden of his noble name, Takeru kept his new name as a symbol of shame. He then returned home with his father's body. His family cursed his name and banished him. However, instead of executing him, the elders of Suna decided to have Takeru prove his alliegance to the village. Takeru spent the next year doing many jobs and missions for the village and gained the higher-ups trust back. He became the youngest elder on the council at the age of 28 and continued helping Suna become a more independent and powerful village. He was mostly known for the alliance between the Land of Wind and the Land of Rivers. It was around this time that Takeru was approached by another elder by the name of Momo. She told him that they were going to be part of a group of elders hailing from the other four of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. A year later, Takeru and Momo joined up with Otoshi Nagare, Zun Yoshifumi, Kazumiyoji Hazuma, and five other elders, making them the Sacred Elder Group, with him once again being the youngest member at 29. The ten elders then travelled the shinobi world together, sharing their stories and becoming versed in many elemental jutsu. Takeru became very interested in Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Release and trained harder to become better in the arts. After a while, the Sacred Elders confronted the missing-nin Daigaru Meitochi. The run-in turned into a fierce battle. Despite their combined strength, the Sacred Elders couldn't defeat Daigaru. During the battle, Takeru watched powerlessly as Momo and three other elders were brutally killed by Daigaru. He was next to die, but Kazumiyoji saved him. Pulling himself together, Takeru and the remaining five elders joined powers to chase Daigaru away. Due to his higher level of Yang Release, Takeru sensed that Daigaru, Otoshi, Kazumiyoji, and Zun were all tied to one another. He began to mistrust the rest of the group and parted from them early to take Momo's body back to Suna. After Momo was buried, Takeru knew that some of the Sacred Elders and Daigaru planned that fight or some sort of dark reason. He bagen training outside of Suna to increase his powers and reach a state of enlightenment. It was during this time that he mastered the Kinigao Tensha, a technique where he could create a full-living clone of himself to continue his legacy in case he failed. He vowed to defeat Otoshi, Kazumiyoji, Zun, and Daigaru to restore honor to the rest of the Sacred Elders and avenge Momo. When he was 31, Takeru was enlisted as a general during the Konohagakure-Shiragakure War and fought on the side of Konoha. He was mostly on the sidelines, giving orders. However, there were battles where Takeru fought and played a vital role in victory. It was around this time of war when his division was pinned by a Shira division and was close to being crushed when Otoshi's division saved him. Takeru knew that despite Otoshi's kindness and honor, there was a more dark side of the elder underneath that persona and he could tell that Otoshi was onto him. After the war, Takeru gained permission to leave Suna and travel to become as powerful as his body would allow. He knew that Otoshi was after him now, and he had to be safe while training. Takeru then vanished from the masses' eyes, secretly training to surpass his former allies and finally crush them. Personality When Takeru was young, as Hiryu, he was a cocky and arrogant person. Despite being only above average in ninja academy, he considered himself to be be best shinobi to have ever come out of the gates of Sunagakure. This attitude caused him to get into fights very often, in which only fueled his quest for power and conquest. This also gave him a pugnacious demeanor, wanting to fight anyone to prove himself. This attitude lasted many years and crippled his overall potential. It eventually became a murderous rage that threatened to send him careening into insanity. It was also shown that he had a strained relationship with his parents and grandfather, though it is still unknown why. After he realized his wrongs and returned to Suna after his defection, Takeru slowly changed a lot into the man he is known as now. Takeru is a quiet, calm-minded and sincere man, always striving for peace and the truth. He loves to fight, but only if both parties are only interested in a friendly spar. If he must fight with all of his might, he tries his hardest to make the quickest and most efficient path to victory as possible. In battle, he is very observational and just as calm. He doesn't belittle his opponents and tries his best to show them their weakness and gives them tips on how to improve, if he allows them to live afterward. He cannot stand those who lie, cheat, and manipulate others. He sees those kinds of people as those who are blinded to the true way of life. Despite being of Suna, many say that he is firm believer of the Will of Fire. As one of the Sacred Elders, Takeru knows a lot of truths behind elemental natures and the workings of the human mind. Due to his mastery of Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Release, he reachs a nirvana of sorts, becoming the Sage of Two Paths due to both mental and spiritual peaking. He doesn't talk much, but when he does, knowledge is likely to follow. Despite all of this, Takeru has a number of faults. For one, he holds a deep and painful grudge against his former allies: Otoshi, Zun, and Kazumiyoji. When he learns that all three of them are in league with Shinjiro, he becomes resolved to kill them himself. He also dislikes when someone does something rude or disruptive and does not apologies, forcing him to take action. He also hates when someone disrupts his meditation and brings him to the outside world. He'll normally just ignore or reprimand the person responisble, but there are cases where he'll lash out against the person, but only after multiple interruptions. Above all, Takeru believes in harmony and balance. For each Yang Release technique he learns or creates, he creates or learns a Yin Release technique as well and vise versa. Even though he knows they are disruptive, he believes his flaws are essential to keeping balance and they constantly remind him that he's human. He also believe that even after his enemies are finished off, he must make a pilgrimage to be forgiven for his sins and balance his soul and conscience again. Finally, despite being a loner, Takeru enjoys company and sometimes seeks companions to help attain balance in life. Appearance Takeru is a tall middle-aged man who is muscular and built evenly. He has dark brown hair with brown and gray bangs. His hair travels down to below his neck a little bit. He also has light green eyes that change to pale green or light gray depending on the light. He wears a long green robe tied together with a white and green sash and a white scarf on the outside. When he is training or fighting, he tosses away his robe to reveal a black and white zipped-up vest, black long sleeved undershirt with large sleeves, black pants with a green sash around it, and sandals. It is revealed he also wears a red and silver breastplate underneath his shirt. Abilities Takeru was considered a slightly above-average shinobi when he was young, destined for only a few great feats in his life. However, as he grew older and stronger, he has accomplished many things and has evolved into one of the most powerful shinobi in the Land of Wind. There were many times that he was considered for the Sixth Kazekage, but he refused, saying that Gaara was doing an excellent job. As one of the Sacred Elders and being a master of it in his own right, Takeru's powers over Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Release makes him an incredible opponent and a dependable ally. Taijutsu Though he isn't very fond of hand-to-hand combat, Takeru is very adept in taijutsu. Though he doesn't have a signature style, he is able to block opponent's attacks and counterattack accordingly, as well as landing his own offensive blows. He can increase the damage and forcing distance of his attacks with wind chakra, well known as Wind Release Taijutsu. His efficiency with this style makes him incredibly fast and hard to counter against in battle. Genjutsu Due to training with the Sacred Elder Group, Takeru is skilled in genjutsu. He is capable of using a genjutsu that possiby gives its targets the fear of falling. He is also capable of escaping all but the most complex of genjutsu. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Takeru is a master of Wind Release. He is capable to generating winds out of his mouth of using pre-existing air currents around him. He is also capable to creating clones of wind and integrates Wind Release into the Body Flicker Technique. His most powerful Wind Release technique is simply known as Fujin's Palm, where he slams a pressured wall of wind in the shape of a palm into his opponent, which is followed by a devastating slicing tornado. This technique was known to blast some mountains apart and drill through others. Due to extensive training, he has also mastered two seperate chakra natures that revolve around the body and the mind, creating his own versions of Yin Release and Yang Release. He is able to utilize Yin Release to create devastating offensive techniques while using Yang Release for more defensive and supportive techniques. He has also created two mental awareness techniques, one where he can increase his awareness and mental stability in battle while the other can turn him or anyone he targets into mindless berserkers. Due to his training in the Sacred Elder Group, Takeru is also able to do a host of Yin-Yang Release techniques. His most original and powerful Yin-Yang Release technique is Kinigao Tensha, in which he can use all of his chakra to create a clone of himself or anyone he knows of in their prime, enabling them to have the person's techniques, memories, attitude, and even ideals. However, due to its life-staking costs, Takeru has vowed to never use the technique unless there is no other choice left. Resolve Of all of Takeru's traits, his resolve is among the strongest. His determination enabled him to change his life around from being nearly bloodthirsty and underestimating to a powerful but peaceful warrior with a balanced mind. In battle, he is determined to show his opponents how resolved he is to show them a better way of battle. Combined with his vast intelligence, Takeru is able to play a fight into his hands and win, dealing as little or as much damage as possible. Stats Trivia *According to Ishiino's Gerdo's databook: **Takeru's hobbies are meditating, training, travelling to new lands, meeting new people, learning more balance, and watching trees sway in the wind. **Takeru's favorite food is steamed rice with spiky beef and steamed cabbage and his least favorite food is smoked and salted pork. **He has completed 850 missions in total: 48 D-rank, 132 C-rank, 224 B-rank, 367 A-rank, and 79 S-rank. **He wishes to fight Daigaru, Otoshi, Zun, Kazumiyoji, Gaara, and Gen Nakaido. **Takeru's favorite words are "Balance" and "Truth". *Takeru was originally going to be a side character, but the creator decided to make him into a supporting character with an entire history. *Despite being the youngest of the Sacred Elder Group, he is considered the most powerful member naturally, though Otoshi, Zun, and Kazumiyoji are probably more powerful than he is due to Guardian Beast chakra. *He is tied with Gen Nakaido, Aichi Goron, and Ezemaru Ketsu for the third highest stat rating in the Kimza Chronicles series currently. *It was known to some people that Takeru and the Fourth Kazekage were close friends at one point in time. *It is often debated whether or not Takeru is a member of the Ketsu Clan because of his hair and eye color, and usage of Wind Release techniques. It was eventually revealed that he is distantly related to the clan, but only by a small margin, meaning he cannot use their kekkei genkai. Quotes *''"The battle between good and evil will never end, but who stays advantageous depends on you."'' * "Without darkness, we'd be blinded by the light. Without light, we'd wander in darkness forever. To be pure is to balance both." * (To Otoshi) "What you've done was betrayed your own people. Those who abandon their own will be doomed to be mistrusted." * (To Sanhiro) "This world is seperated by boundaries, but connected by minds, hearts, and spirits. Those who discover the truth behind this message have the power to conquer or liberate." '' * (To his father) ''"I've stopped running from the truth, father. If I ever want to become a pure soul, I must face what I fear the most and conquer it." Category:Sungakure Category:Jonin Category:Male Category:Sage Category:Sunagakure